


Coming Home for Christmas

by MBlair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Modern Era, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair
Summary: A love story spanning decades, war, peace, and the holiday season. When Hux finds a letter that has been delivered 75 years late, he journeys to find not only the people who wrote and were meant to receive it. Rey, the granddaughter of both, finds that the letter gives her the right amount of spirit she needs to carry on without them and enough to share the Christmas cheer with Hux as well.Coming Home for Christmas - The Modern Reyux Story
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Rey, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue - October 1943

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineflying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/gifts), [Paeonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paeonia/gifts).



> Hello readers! I hope you're in for a ride because this is going to be a wild one. What started out as a Christmas prompt turned into a monster of epic proportions. This a multiple ship work, with both Obi-Wan (known in this fic as 'Ben')/Satine, as well as Armitage Hux/Rey. I promise to try my best to keep it as easy to read as possible, but as always, I welcome everyone's comments! 
> 
> The inspiration for this prologue is the multitude of letters that soldiers fighting overseas wrote to their loved ones during the Second World War with specific texts taken out of a particular letter written by future President George H.W. Bush to his future wife Barbara in 1943. 
> 
> Before we begin also, a disclaimer. This is a work of fiction, though significantly researched, it will not be perfect. All names/dates/places in the Star Wars universe are the property of Disney and are lovingly borrowed. All names/dates/places within real history are borrowed with the same love and care, and I will do my best to tell the stories of soldiers and their families if included to the best of my ability.

_October 1943_

_My dearest Satine,_

_Though I believe that you will likely receive the letter I wrote to you yesterday long before you get this one, I couldn’t resist sending you another note. I hope you will forgive me for the delay in further letters, but I will always write to you when I can and think of you every moment in between. I love you, precious, with all my heart and to know that you love me means my life. How often I have thought about the immeasurable joy that will be ours someday. How lucky our children will be to have a mother like you —_

_I am well, as is most of our company. We have lost several men in these last months, good, young lads all of them, and it is a shame that we couldn’t bring them home to their families and ladies at home. It is something I often think of as well, of you at home waiting on me. We have been working for a long time with a single purpose in mind, to be so equipped that we could meet and defeat our enemy. I cannot tell you where we are going or what we might face, though know that you will always be in my heart, my love for you lightening even the darkest days._

_Stay well, give my love to my parents and yours, as well as my wishes for a joyous Christmas and New Year to all those at home. I will write soon. All of my love --_

_Ben_


	2. The Letter Comes Home (Part One of Coming Home for Christmas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As shared in the notes, this will remain the modern story of Hux and Rey with occasional mentions of events of 'Brothers in Arms' through letters and possibly flashbacks. Despite this, I hope all of you enjoy this Christmas love story!
> 
> EDIT: Hello readers! There have been a few edits because of course in the posting process, there were some...mishaps. Hopefully this will make the chapter far more readable!

When someone, _anyone_ , asked Hux later why he decided to move to Cape Elizabeth, Maine, he could come up with a multitude of reasons. The quiet location, though close enough to a city to not feel isolated, the sea life that he would quickly grow to love, the people… It may have been some, most likely all, but there wasn’t anything that Hux would do or say to change it. Cape Elizabeth may not have been New York, Los Angeles, or even Chicago, but it was home. 

December came earlier than expected that year, the months since Hux moved into his small, but comfortable home just off the main street flying by like a gust of wind. Between packing up and moving across the country almost on a whim, picking the town with a well-placed dart on a map of the United States, setting up a new law practice that was his own and no one else’s, and getting used to all the new, it was easy to see how the year had disappeared so fast. 

Though they flew by, each day went by its usual routine, beginning with the alarm ringing at precisely five am. Though he didn’t have to be anywhere before seven anymore, unlike life in the big city that made you have to leave the house at least an hour early if you wanted any chance of coffee and a decent parking spot, it was a habit that was difficult to break. It did have its benefits, however, allowing for a morning run through the quiet streets at daybreak and along the sandy beach before returning home for a shower and breakfast. That was the time he valued most, the beat of feet hitting the hard pavement then softer, but still solid, sand. An hour just to...be, no appointments, no pressing matters to attend to, just time to run. 

It was always after the run, coffee, and breakfast that came the mail, every morning precisely at eight-thirty am. Mrs. Geraldine, the kind old lady who had come to be one of Hux’s favorite people in Cape Elizabeth, never said why she always seemed to bring his mail first in the neighborhood. Though she was older, she had a grace and energy that reminded Armitage far too much of his mother. She was tall and thin, her white hair as clean and pure as the snow that seemed to always be on the ground from November to February. Every morning her little truck parked just beside his mailbox and occasionally stayed for just long enough to accept a cup of coffee or a bit of breakfast. She always had a small anecdote about one of her five grandchildren or her husband to share, making Hux smile but also a little sad that he didn’t have any of his own to share beyond clients and stories of bustling city life. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Geraldine,” Armitage said as he walked outside toward the mailbox, having heard the sounds of the old mail truck from down the street. He handed her the usual travel mug, full of the coffee they both preferred with just a little bit extra cinnamon, just the way she liked it. 

“Good morning, dear,” she replied, taking a sip of the coffee before putting the mug down in the cup holder of her truck, getting out with the small pile of envelopes for him. Armitage took the envelopes with a smile, seeing the bill and piece of junk mail sticking out of the top and deciding to look through it later. “How are you this morning? Have a good run?” 

“It was really nice. The weather was perfect for it this morning,” he replied, breathing in the cool air that was just on the right side of frosty. “I’m hoping to get one more run in before the snow sets in tomorrow.” 

“Well, the weatherman said it’s coming, and if that wind is any clue, it might be soon. Or these old knees,” she said with a chuckle, settling herself back into the mail truck and turning over the engine. “It’s hell getting old, sweetheart. Enjoy being young while you can.” 

Armitage gave her a little salute and a smile, waving as she drove away. He waited until she had turned the corner, surely stopping at his neighbor’s before continuing on for the rest of her day, before going back inside. He sat himself down at the kitchen table again with his mail, sipping his coffee as he sorted them into small piles of bills and junk mail, leaving one left. 

The envelope looked yellowed with age, holding its shape well but also looking like it could fall apart with too rough handling, a contradiction which confused Hux just as much as its existence in his hands. He flipped it over in his hands once, staring down at the neat but fading handwriting on the front, seeing the correct address but an unfamiliar name.

_Satine Kryze_  
_One Willowpoint Way_  
_Cape Elizabeth, Maine 04107_

He sat with the letter for a few moments, debating if he would sustain the secrecy of what was inside or give in to his curiosity. Surely something in this letter may help him to find, or at least identify, the writer or the recipient beyond just names that may or may not even exist any longer. He soon made the decision, leaving the letter on the kitchen table and walking to his office, returning a moment later with a thin, but sharp letter opener that had once belonged to his grandfather. 

_My dearest Satine_ , the letter began and Hux couldn’t think beyond reading what he was sure was the most romantic thing he had ever seen in his life. The words...lept off the page like they were trying to convey the depth of emotion that ordinary words could not, the hope for a better tomorrow along with the struggle of the days ahead. _I cannot tell you where we are going or what we might face, though know that you will always be in my heart, my love for you lightening even the darkest days._

Whoever had been meant to receive this was loved, deeply, and thought of every moment that it had been written. Hux couldn’t imagine ever being loved or loving anyone that completely, though he hoped that maybe someday he would find out. To have the love and family that he had always been denied. However this came to be in his possession either by fate or mistake, he knew what he had to do. He had to find her, find Satine, and bring the letter home where it belonged. 

He sat with the letter for a few moments, debating if he would sustain the secrecy of what was inside or give in to his curiosity. Surely _something_ in this letter may help him to find, or at least identify, the writer or the recipient beyond just names that may or may not even exist any longer. He soon made the decision, leaving the letter on the kitchen table and walking to his office, returning a moment later with a thin, but sharp letter opener that had once belonged to his grandfather. 


	3. For all my lovely readers -- a quick update.

Hello readers, 

I'm sure that you are anxiously awaiting chapter two of 'Coming Home for Christmas' and it is in the works but in the aftermath of The Rise of Skywalker...I'm just not in the right place to continue. That doesn't mean I won't ever update, because I want to give all of you the heartwarming story that I believe I can deliver, but it will take time. All I'm asking for is patience and support. <3 

I will keep everyone updated on my various social media and I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter when it's here! 

Thanks!   
-MBlair <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you're at all interested in joining the fun, follow me on Tumblr at maggzblair and Twitter @Maggz40014142! There you will find previews for upcoming chapters, fun posts / info that I find in my research, as well as the overall dumpster fire that is my normal blog. Can't wait to see you all there! <3 <3 <3
> 
> EDIT: Attention Readers! There is a change coming, 'Brothers in Arms' will be moved to its own story so that this one won't see too many delays in posting. When the first chapter comes, I'll post in all social media as well as add a link here!


End file.
